


杰克·莫里森（化名）的崭新演艺人生

by elapuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, pornstar!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 杰克·莫里森（化名）作为一个正规三线演员失业了。他决定利用这个机会，加入自己一直对着撸的GV男优加布里尔缩在的色情影视公司。出乎他的意料，这种approach简直是太顺利了。他们很快就成为了工作上的好朋友，假戏真做的炮友。顺利到一定程度之后，here comes the drama.





	杰克·莫里森（化名）的崭新演艺人生

**Author's Note:**

> 【76r76，超·双向，且出于工作需要，R和76还在和各种人互相搞屁股，真·慎入】  
> 【你可以认为这里的角色根本不是原作角色，是硬核的OOC】  
> 【一个GV男优杰克和GV男优加比的爱情故事】  
> 【但大多数时间，他们都在搞笑。】

杰克·莫里森（化名）的崭新演艺人生

00  
“这不科学！她们都爱我！她们都说她们爱我发自真心！她们应该想看我被操才对！在各种地方，以各种方式被操！”  
“……不是啦，我觉得她们之中的大多数，还是很想看你在下面的。”加布里尔·莱耶斯（化名）抖了抖自己的那话儿，拉好裤链，拍了拍杰克·莫里森（化名）的肩膀。“但是发生了那种事，导演也没办法嘛。再等一两季，你肯定会有床戏的，而且是杰克莫里森的五十度灰那种口味，放心啦。”

01  
2020年的春天，宇宙第二大制片厂MARWEL终于倒闭了。宇宙第一大制片厂，爆米花娱乐向电影的王者DCC影业终于向世界证明了，做人最重要的是开心；观众来看电影是为了看美男子和欢声笑语的，而不是来看米国队长拎着一个铁罐大吼：你妈叫啥？  
于是杰克·莫里森（化名）算是失业了。  
在2017年，24岁的杰克（以下就统称杰克吧）杀出海选重围，被敲定为NEYFLIX和MARWEL的最新合作剧集《米国队长》的主演。在长达一年的拍摄准备之后，这部贯彻着MARWEL一贯的人性讨论风格的网剧一……并没有一炮走红。但是百年漫画IP摆在那里，每一集的播放量还是有个十万上下的。然而就在他的事业之星开始冉冉升起的时候……  
这就是为什么现在他在当GV男优——不，并不是这样的。虽然他确实是在当GV男优就对了，但这不是全部的原因。  
为什么杰克会在当GV男优？当然是因为他想当GV男优不是吗？

02  
杰克以前并不是影视学校毕业的。他就像大众最爱的明星故事里那样是被星探从自家大学的橄榄球场上挖出来，塞了一张名片，在父母随便的同意下开始了以男模和演员的身份求生的星光之路。无论是1920还是2020年，金发大胸美国甜心这种形象总是挺好卖的。虽然他没有某电影版米国队长那样唇红齿白，但堪称完美的盎格鲁撒克森五官轮廓也长得八九不离十。他也接到过一两家成人电影公司的挖角邮件，但老实的莫先生听着原经纪人的话，一心一意的专注在给他安排的那些演艺活动上——但要说他完全没有心动过是假的。  
在MARWEL倒闭的这一年，他没有续签和经纪人的合同，彻底恢复了自由的，失业的状态。回到单身公寓里，杰克打开塞了十几部GV的小文件夹，选了一部最好撸的，把自己裹进被子里，端着电脑一个咸鱼躺就死在了床上。  
这是他最喜欢的男优，加布里尔·莱耶斯的办公室系列片之一。像这么一个中二的名字大约也是化名吧，杰克想；接着他就不怎么想名字的事情了，而是全神贯注的想起了梦中情男的生殖器官。加布里尔所在的成人电影公司叫做Uberwatch，他们不仅有自己的官网，还在官网放松付费会员制度的原创系列R18网剧。加布里尔倒是在网剧里还没有出演过任何角色，仅仅只是演了十来部各种au的短片而已。  
杰克做梦也想被这个性感的拉丁男人操。或者操他。或者和他一起被操。或者和他一起操别人，操别的生物。他勃起发自真心。  
就在这时候他脑内晴天霹雳：我也是演员啊！我也可以演插屁股小电影啊！  
他快速的下拉到官网下方，找到了业务用的联系地址，绞尽脑汁写了一封声情并茂的电邮，并且附送了带自己instagram地址和腹肌照的简历文件。  
第二天下午，Uberwatch的官方邮箱回复说可以约一个时间详谈。

03  
加布里尔比av画质里看起来的好看多了。  
导演M简单的介绍了一下二位演员，拿出了他们正在筹划的网剧剧本开始解释这次的走肾走心企划。杰克一半的灵魂在听，一半的灵魂飘出了躯体，围绕着加布里尔·莱耶斯的肉体巡航。加布里尔穿的运动衫紧得就像人体彩绘一样，肱二头肌有自己的脑袋那么大，深邃的眼窝就像自带的烟熏妆。他没想到自己在入社之后的第一单戏就能和这个性感的东西演对手戏；这种展开是不是太顺利了一点？  
“……然后我们目前有三季的计划，但是在第二季可能会要拍一些倒叙。”M导说。“到时候可能要给你们化点特效妆。”  
“要给我那里也化特效妆吗？”加布里尔问。杰克没忍住笑了出来；然后他才意识到，好像自己因为一个鸟字就喷笑是很不专业的行为，于是强行坐定。他下意识的看向加布里尔，发现对方也在窃笑。  
“我们视情况而定打算用绿幕的。”M导接着说。“然后你们的第一场‘对手戏’是在第三集，过两周开拍。杰克因为是第一次拍床戏，你如果有什么不太懂的可以请教一下莱耶斯。”  
“我觉得我不懂的应该蛮多的。”杰克说。  
“没事，你第一场戏是演上面的那个。”加布里尔看了看自己的表。“到时候你看看你的对手0就知道0该怎么演了。待会我们去喝杯咖啡细说？”  
杰克走出咖啡厅的时候，满脑子都是加布里尔教他的勃起技巧和叫床奥义。他感到拍色情电影的世界真的非常深奥。

04  
和加布里尔生活的一样，演1号确实不需要那么多技巧。举着一个摄像机，对着自己的鸟以及正在吸鸟的陌生毛男持续勃起三十分钟确实算不上技巧，只能算是灵魂和肉体的坚强而已。  
“如果你觉得累了，就和导演喊停；不要想着一天就拍完全部的镜头，你又不是什么超级士兵。后期会把好看的镜头都挑出来剪到一起的。”  
在更衣室里，加布里尔一边脱身上的女士内衣一边和他说。那件廉价的蕾丝内衣被莱耶斯的胸大肌撑爆了一条吊带，挂在他身上的样子宛如风中残烛。所幸杰克在一天的工作里已经射光了自己的遗传基因，不然他可能就要对着刚认识一天的同事以很原始的方式求偶了。  
“演0会好点吗？”杰克揉着自己的左右小臂，刚说出这句话就后悔了。  
“哈，并不。”莱耶斯现在已经穿回了他的瑜伽裤。“要是下次你有躺着演的戏，记得前一天别喝可乐。也别喝热可可。也别喝牛奶——”  
很快杰克的初体验就来了。M导决定为了培养两位网剧主演的默契，让他们先拍一部外卖主题短片试试水。剧情和通常的外卖片一样，杰克要说的台词只有这么几句：  
“我好像找不到我的钱包了，”杰克按照导演的示意浮夸地转身，让睡袍从肩膀上滑了下去。  
“没关系，太太，我们也许可以换一种交易——”  
“停！”  
M导突然从椅子上站了起来。  
“化妆师！给他的乳头再上点腮红——”  
“我觉得他的乳头已经够粉了。”加布里尔取下自己的外卖摩托头盔，不停的往机车戏服领子里扇风。  
“拍出来总是颜色会显得灰一点嘛。”杰克举着手，尴尬地回以微笑。一个像大学生一样的姑娘板着脸，拎着化妆包冲了过来，扒开杰克的睡袍如一个战地医生一样开始给他那并不桃色的乳头动手术。  
“你会习惯的，”加布里尔突然凑过来，在他耳边小声的说：“等你哪天看他们给我的括约肌上色的样子——”  
杰克又一个笑场，把乳头挤到了战地医生的脸上。  
在折腾了半小时之后，他们终于把拍摄场景从门口移动到了床上。其实按照故事的叙述顺序，中间应该还要发生一场杰克在厨房给外卖小哥口交的戏的，但M导希望先把最重要的床戏拍掉。  
加布里尔的演技对于一个GV男优而言实在是有点过于好了。杰克被他按到门板上，又抬着大腿扔到床上的时候感觉他根本就是在假戏真做；隔着那件乳胶机车服，他感到那个自己在片子里见过无数次的巧克力棒棒已经顶在了自己的大腿上。然而在加布里尔把他压在身下之后，对方又立刻爬了起来，摄影也同时喊了cut——这是在干嘛？  
“你OK吗？”加布里尔拉开了一点距离，以友好同事的姿态问杰克。杰克很感到莫名其妙。  
“嗯，你，没有弄疼我？”  
加布里尔明白了杰克的不明白。他指了指他的睡袍底下，腿间的地方，小声的说：“是这里OK吗？”  
杰克这才突然明白他问的是自己的鸟。OK啊，怎么会不OK，早在莱耶斯舔他耳根的时候他就勃起了。他装作并不是恍然大悟的样子，镇定自若的点点头。于是莱耶斯也对着摄影点点头，导演M对着在场的所有人擅自点点头，开始了新镜头的倒计时。  
加布里尔扒掉了那件粉色毛绒睡袍，掰开杰克的大腿。这次导演并没有要求暂停给他的屁眼补妆，看来他们对杰克天生的屁眼颜色还是很满意的。即使先前已经彻底灌过肠，他还是有点紧张：万一自己在男神演口活的时候在他脸上放屁了该怎么办？万一他闻到自己昨天晚饭的味道呢？但转念一想，加布里尔早就是身经百战的老戏……老屁股，这种基础操作和相应的风险他早就熟得不能再熟了才对，自己干嘛要像个处男一样瞎紧张？  
他决定像个老油条一样开始呻吟。就像加布里尔教自己的那样，把尾音拖得很长，鼻音憋得很高。但当加布里尔把舌头探进去的时候，他根本发不出计划中的男低音呻吟，而是像受惊的鸭子一样呱了一声。他本能的合上腿，下意识的觉得自己搞砸了；但加布里尔就像个老司机一样，以漂移过弯的动作牢牢的接住了他突然收紧的死亡剪刀腿，指节像抱脸虫一样扣进他大腿的嫩肉里。  
“你们是真的挺有默契的，”事后剪辑完成之后，导演说。“第一次的这个前戏镜头我觉得即兴演出特别有张力，怎么说呢……不愧是以前经验很多的演员，到哪儿都活学活用。不是我说，这里的很多其他演员的职业修养啊……”  
不过当天还是发生了【在加布里尔插进去之后三十秒杰克就射了】的演出事故。杰克不得不花了半小时在卫生间里修身养性才重新进入状态，勉勉强强拍完了一个多小时的活塞素材。是的，被插进去是很舒服；但导演要求你不能舒服才是最折磨人的。他不知道哪一种情况会更糟，是被一个你以为会很舒服结果一点都不舒服的大鸟艹一小时呢，还是被一个真的很舒服但你就是不可以觉得它舒服的大鸟艹一小时呢？每每当他快要被加布里尔顶上天堂的时候，他就不得不逼迫自己去想刚刚男神穿那件美团外卖服的样子——干，即使是那件沙雕戏服，被加布里尔穿竟然也挺性感的——

05  
入社一个月后，杰克对自己的人生展开姑且还是很满意的。他和加布里尔的关系从每天的更衣室好友进化到了交换电话的好友，并且还收到了对方的健身房邀请。能和自己一直喜欢的男演员成为好友是多么美妙的一件事啊——同时还不需要以谈恋爱的形式为前提就能嫖到对方的前后生殖器官？杰克莫里森觉得自己一定是在某个平行世界拯救过人类，才会在当下的人生获得这样平凡又普通的幸福——  
诚如观众老爷们所想的那样，他确实是想多了。  
周一早上，他如工作安排的那样来到摄影棚换好了PVC装甲戏服，准备继续出演杰克·莫里森·战地指挥官——他们今天准备进行新网剧Overwatch第一季第十集的拍摄。在这个系列网剧中，M导演称为了方便粉丝将演员和角色绑定在一起，会让主演们的角色和自己同名；话是这么说啦，新来的那个德州演员不就是为了这个剧才改了个叫杰西麦克雷的化名吗？不过这么做倒是节省了很多背台词的时间。尤其是这次的网剧还有大量的不上床剧情，台词量是通常GV密度的三倍多。不过这对于拍惯了电视剧和flash广告的杰克而言不算什么，他唯一的意见是自己能和加布里尔演床戏的频率大大下降了。第一季的前两集全都是情感渲染和一些晦涩的暧昧镜头，真正的床戏是在第三集才拍了一次；并且OVW的剧本里，他们二人还有很多和其他角色的床戏。但按照剧本大纲来看，从第二季中段往后开始基本就是两个角色疯狂做爱的主场了。杰克就是为了这样的美好未来活着的。  
但当他穿好PU皮风衣来到化妆间的时候，却发现剧组围着一台笔记本电脑，激烈地讨论着什么。  
“怎么了吗？”杰克凑过去问加布里尔。“哪个明星死了吗？”  
“不是，”加布里尔把手机拿出来，在浏览器里搜了一个网址：“OVW好像被转载到别的网站上了。”  
“……别的色情网站？”  
“不是，是个弹幕网站。”  
杰克从加布里尔那里接过手机，点开了标题为：【Overwatch·S01E01】的视频。随着视频的播放，一些评论白字在屏幕上滚动了过去，基本都是在评价布景之劣质和机位之僵硬……然而在杰克出场的时候，海量的弹幕突然淹没了画面。那基本都是一些刷着……  
【米队！！】  
【大盾！！】  
【队长我嫁PRPRPRPRPRPRP】  
【-杰克不认识的日文符号-】  
……诸如此类的弹幕。  
杰克忍着没笑，但他还是挺开心的。他没想到自己演的短短一季的米国队长，竟然还有这么多粉丝在MARWEL倒闭之后记得自己——  
“她们好像还以为你在演米国队长。”加布里尔翻了个白眼，说。“有些人搞不清情况，以为你接着拍什么MARWEL迷你剧去了。”  
“她们就只是看看图很容易搞混的吧？毕竟造型也挺像的。”  
“所以问题就来了，”加布里尔拿回手机，点开了……第三集。  
等等，这不是个全年龄网站吗？第三集不是他们俩在公共浴室里搞得火热的那一集吗？？  
加布里尔还没等杰克发问就把进度条拖到了他们搞得火热的部分。画面再一次被弹幕淹没了————————  
【WTF？？？？？】  
【这他妈是什么】  
【IS THIS CANON???】  
【WHY IS NICK FURY FUCKING STEVE??????】  
【MARWEL给我一个解释】  
【THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!!!】  
【I CANNOT UNSEE THIS】  
……诸如此类。  
“呃，”杰克退后了一步，他已经不太想看这些弹幕了。“她们好像误会了什么。”  
“是的，有人已经在弹幕里和她们解释了。但是她们很快就在弹幕里吵了起来。”  
“快点联系管理员把视频删掉吧？”杰克问M导。“而且这算是违规转载不是吗？”  
“我们已经在联系了，不过……她们好像来了的样子。”M导说。“你知道么，杰克，自从昨天晚上这个东西被传到C站上，我们官网的会员增加了3000个。”  
“……这算因祸得福吗？”  
“……那些新的会员在评论区里的发言也有点………………过激。”  
“我还是有点不懂，”杰克说，“她们不是来看喜欢的色情明星的吗 ？”  
所有人突然都沉默了，齐刷刷的看向杰克。他们的眼神在交头接耳，最后加布里尔开了口：“我觉得可能她们是昨天才意识到，你转行去当色情演员了。然后，这个事实可能，嗯，对她们有点，难以接受。”  
“哈？”  
杰克花了两三秒在脑内整理逻辑。  
“这是2020年了吧？难不成她们还想荡妇羞辱我？”  
“……我觉得，可能，她们也不是反感你拍色情。”加布里尔的眼睛盯着旁边的墙壁。“………………怎么说呢，就是……她们觉得你拍的色情片不符合角色设定，的意思。”  
“色情片有什么角色啊！”  
“我的意思是说，她们还觉得你是米国队长，杰克。”  
趁着他们俩开始同人文化讨论的间隙，其他的工作人员都作鸟兽散了。他们本能的感觉到此地不宜久留。  
“好了，该干活的都干活去！摄像机就位！”  
M导像赶鸭子一样把化妆间里窃窃私语的人都撵了出去，留下一个摸不着头脑的杰克和一个从来被他拿乳头顶过脸的化妆师。  
“她们为什么这么生气？因为觉得我不检点吗？”  
“谁知道呢，”化妆师一边往他的头上抹发胶一边说。“你以前演的角色那么正，大概她们看了之后感到反差太大了吧。”  
“我现在也没有在演一个坏人吧？只是性生活很多，而已，”  
“老哥，这算是个常见套路了。有很多人会觉得反派才比较适合放荡，正派角色该在床上把腿收得紧紧的，只有在被自己的宿敌情人撕衣服的时候才会勉强嗯嗯啊啊一下。大众色情心理就是这样的，也不能怪谁。别往心里去，在键盘上打个字谁不会呢？等过几天就好了啦。把这件事忘了吧。”

06  
所有人都决定把这件事忘掉，继续安排OVW剧集的拍摄工作。他们没法删除那些在官网剧集下发表的过激评论，而是打算刷点新的评论把这些内容沉下去；在短暂的交涉之后，CILICILI也撤掉了那集不知为何会过审的色情电视剧。过了几天之后，这件事就像没发生过一样，除了加布里尔在使坏的时候会说起以外，再也没有谁去主动提及了。新的一个周一，杰克又找回了享受当下生活和工作的节奏。今天是格外值得期待的一天，因为他要和加布里尔以及那个毛乎乎的小牛仔演三人行床戏；这是他等了漫长的一个月才等到的，和加比拍床戏的机会啊。就算中间夹了一个风滚草当电灯泡他也可以选择不介意。  
“莫里森指挥官，我……其实……”  
毛乎乎的小牛仔看着提词板，像只要吃奶的幼犬一样爬到了杰克身上。他只有热情演的很到位。  
唰的一声，自动门开了，演出震惊愤怒模样的加比站在那里，张着嘴看着办公桌上的狗男男。  
“不是的，加比，你听我解释——”  
“解释？呵，解释什么？”加比在摄像机的跟拍下，大步流星的走向布景中心，脱掉了本来就没怎么穿好的运动外套，一把扔在摄影师的头上——  
“莱耶斯长官，我发誓，这不是莫里森指挥官的错——”  
“我知道不是他的错。只有某个胆大包天的小混球才敢动我的人——”  
哇，加比是真的厉害。无论是演这种霸道总裁alpha攻戏码还是淫荡闷骚omega上司的时候，杰克都感觉不到任何违和感。就算现在莱耶斯脱了紧身衣，突然露出里面穿着的高筒吊带袜和男式bra，杰克也不会感到意外；他就真的是长着这么一具驾驭了全部色情类型的肉体。他有点庆幸加布里尔没有在早年被什么正儿八经的星探挖走，那样的话世界上会少一个色情业的稀世珍宝——你看，就在莱耶斯往这儿走的当下，他裤裆里已经撑起帐篷了。他完全进入了一个发现自己头顶发绿，气得脸色发紫，想要在下属面前彰显自己对爱人的所有权的铁1的角色。  
“哦，不，加比，不要，杰西还在看——”  
“就是要让他看着，”加布里尔狠狠的说，“不许走，给我在这里立正！”  
加比扯下他的戏服的时候，杰克的脊椎已经发软了。这太梦幻了，待会自己被插进来的时候早泄应该也会被原谅吧——  
按照这次的剧本，莱耶斯指挥官会在没有怎么扩张和润滑的情况下简单粗暴的开始干自己的金发小情人。加布里尔草草的戴了个套，把自己的那话儿顶在了他的入口上——  
说时迟那时快，一个红白蓝相间的高速阴影从杰克的眼前一晃而过。  
“你们这帮恬不知耻的东西！”  
加布里尔突然痛苦的捂着裆部倒在了地上，形状就像一只还没能破茧成蝶的铁甲虫。杰克这才终于定睛看清了不速之客的模样：那是一个头上蒙着，星条旗内裤的，某位女侠。摄影和音效组这才反应过来，冲上前去拦住了还想继续破坏莱耶斯凶器的她。  
“你们这是在侮辱角色——————”  
被保安拖出去的时候，女侠还在这样高声呼喊。

07  
医生说加比的小加比会挺过来的。但第一季的后8集是挺不过来了。  
在几天后，他们才得知，这并不只是单单针对【某野鸡网剧让神盾局局长艹美队】的冲动行为。剧组里或许有一个内鬼（他们率先怀疑昨天离职的实习生）；有人把Overwatch-Sidestory的系列企划和备案剧透到了知名讨论版Bluedit上。显然，【养家糊口双性男妓杰克莫里森站街风流史】、【变装皇后金发丽人】系列超出了某些少数人的承受范围。  
【我什么都能忍，但是男妓cuntboy设定真的太OOC了。就算是观众想对着撸，我们也是有底线的，编剧真的不是在黑角色吗？】  
“别太放在心上，”下半身盖着白布的莱耶斯说，“这些fandom狂粉一般也持续不了很久的，她们并不是真的针对谁，只是把自己无处发泄的沮丧和隐藏在精神深处的原始屠杀冲动以一种现代人能够接受和共存的形式，在和同类的共鸣下自我感动过着表现了出来而已。就像世界和平永远不可能发生一样，杰克，她们也永远会找到一个新的美国甜心偶像去拥护去赞美，你也不会一直被困在这个角色形象里；再说了，下一季度士兵76就要画特效妆了，你也可以换个假名继续演嘛。”  
“我只希望你没事，”杰克往暗恋对象的喉咙深处塞了一枚兔子苹果；他知道这并不会呛到莱耶斯。“对不起，因为我以前演了一个超级英雄，你被踢歪了蛋蛋——”  
“……我们以后能假装这件事没发生过吗？”  
“哦，对——对不起。”  
“还有这不是你的错。我也演过超级英雄哇。虽然是在GV里。虽然是反英雄。虽然他的设定是用括约肌的吸力打败敌人——也没有人来维护我的贞洁烈男形象。这只是你不走运，杰克大宝贝。这段时间你就享受一下带薪休假吧，打打高尔夫什么的。”  
打打高尔夫可没法平息杰克的小杰克的欲火。由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。前一天你还能期待着和梦中情男在三台摄像机的注目下假戏真做的滚床单，下一天你就只能做回一个体面的社会人，在性欲正常者的范围内三天一小撸，五天一小插，假装自己一点也不思念同事的巧克力屁股和奶头。M导说他们已经加班加点修改了第一第二季的剧本；主线里指挥官们的爱情故事要急转直下，在20年后，也就是第三季才终于浮出水面。而中间被删掉的床戏，要替代为加布里尔在各种场合下和【杰克以外的人】的风流艳史。  
杰克现在明白了吸毒戒断症患者的痛苦。在他的场合下，是叫吸噶戒断症。  
他跨出了自己一直没法跨出的一步。两天后，亚马逊的包裹到了。他如饥似渴的拆开，从塑料泡沫中捞出那个价格不菲的硅胶男性胯部；这是他浏览过的所有色情产品中，形状，色号，大小和莱耶斯最为接近的东西了。至于实在没法一模一样的洞口，他可以选择闭上眼睛。或者改天把里面的硅胶挖掉，塞入自己常用款式的飞机杯——

08  
“所以，茉莉森先生。”爱尔兰医生问。“你的意思是否是，你正在经历勃起障碍？”  
“不，我勃起的很正常。”  
“那么刚刚你说的，性玩具的故事里你遇到的问题是？”  
“我觉得很难描述。”  
“你如果觉得说话有困难的话，可以把口罩摘下的。我作为你的被咨询者，有义务严守医患隐私。”  
“我只是，感冒了。咳咳。”杰克咳道。“我的意思是说，那种异样感很难描述。那不算是勃起障碍。我也射精了。但是那种体验……就像兑了水一样，很不真实，你知道吗？我一开始以为这是因为我第一次用仿真……的东西的缘故。但是后来我没再用它，用自己以前的办法……自慰。然后还是一样的，不真实，和我没有什么联系的感觉。”  
“你有没有想过这只是因为你太想念莱耶斯先生了？”爱尔兰医生说。“你也许只是恋爱了。你也许以为自己对加布里尔·莱耶斯的冲动只是且只是性欲。你也许以为你只希望自己是在单方面的占他肉体便宜的关系，但这也许只是你不敢承担感情责任的一种逃避手段。而现在这样的逃避行为在以你的不满足的形式惩罚你自己。你为了帮助自己消化【我可能恋爱了】的事实，不断的自我催眠：我只是想他的屁股了。我想和他做爱了。然后你就可以无视自己所有，想去公司见他，想去健身房和他共度时光，想邀请他去威尼斯坐小船的冲动。你也害怕自己会一到摄影棚，就看见他在和那些十二线演员做爱，吞一只人工加大的男性生殖器。你害怕接下来自己会嫉妒或者伤心，然后这些情绪又进一步的摧毁你本已经很满足的生活。你一点都不想改变现状，但是你已经被自己的谎言逼得走投无路了，茉莉森先生。”

“我以为我约的是前列腺医生而不是心理咨询师。”杰克摘下口罩，愤愤地从座位上站起来。“谢谢，我们下周再见。”  
“下周？什么下周？世界今天就要毁灭了。”爱尔兰医生说着从抽屉里拿出一把左轮手枪。“你是我的最后一个病人，茉莉森先生。希望你最后一天过得愉快。”  
“什么？今天就是世界末日吗？”杰克冲出门，像拔枪一样掏出车钥匙：“我得快点回家揍一下我爸爸——”  
然后他就醒了。梦真的总是在你最满足的时候把你一脚踢回现实。  
杰克迷迷糊糊的摸到手机，看了写着凌晨一点的锁屏。他觉得自己应该继续睡，但他神不知鬼不觉的刷起了Uberwatch的官网和加布里尔的SNS主页。  
第四集，莫里森和莱耶斯决定分手了。第五集，莱耶斯撞见了日本忍者机器人在更衣室里撸管。第六集，莱耶斯和两个下属进行了一次亲密交流。  
在第七集预告片里，莱耶斯的丁字裤被麦克雷拎在手里，拿在长官面前晃来晃去。  
杰克觉得自己不是在嫉妒。他理解莱耶斯需要工作，这就是他的工作；就算他们真的在某个平行世界里谈起了恋爱，莱耶斯也会继续用他那才华横溢的肉体在色情荧幕上，用自己的鸡儿或者屁股来工作。就算他们不在一起了，就算他现在坐着冷板凳；再过三周，他又能回到偶尔和莱耶斯在摄影棚里干个十炮的生活。所以到底有什么值得改变，又有什么让他不满呢？  
而且莱耶斯现在看起来好好的。他出院之后还是照样在泡健身房，在Instagram上发沙拉早餐的照片，在公司和眉清目秀的小演员们玩生殖器体操。他如果真的想杰克的话——如果他真的有理由去想杰克的话，这三周里他起码会做点什么吧？  
就在这时，一条简讯从屏幕顶端冒了出来。  
【噶比】  
【杰克 下周想来公司吗 导演刚刚喝醉突然想了个白斩鸡百人斩的企划 或者你有认识别的白皮大屌男也可以介绍来打工 [微笑恶魔emoji]】  
杰克屏息，立刻开始疯狂打字回复——然后又删除了自己的消息。等了10分钟之后，他又回复：  
【刚刚在洗澡：D 好呀 】

09  
“严格来讲并不是百人斩，只是19人斩。不过我们打算只剪男人的下体和进出门的镜头，装作好像来过一百个人一样。”  
“其实有谁会在看片子的时候数那里人头呢？”杰克往加布里尔的背上抹了最后一点润肤乳。“呃，我刚刚没有弄疼你吧？”  
“没有。你怎么老在问这个问题啊，搞得很怜香惜玉嘛？”加布里尔慢慢的在更衣室板凳上翻过身，像泰坦尼克号的女主一样赖在了那里。“偷偷说声：你的屌算是比较爽的了。”  
“呃，”杰克努力不去让自己感到开心。“谢谢？”  
“你知道吗，杰克，”加布里尔看起来有点昏昏欲睡：和十九个人做爱看来还是很消耗精力的。“你不在的这段时间我无聊死了。没有人和我讲自己的酒鬼老爸把玉米塞进屁眼的故事。也没人问我初学者的寝技问题。”  
“加比？”杰克趴过去，拍了拍那张俊脸。“你要睡着了。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。然后你也只是我梦的一部分。梦里是该有个大奶金发婊子天使。”  
“醒。”杰克揉起了那颗毛栗子头。“你知道我最恨别人这样喊我。”  
“放屁吧杰克，你这个大婊子。你明明被这样喊就很暗爽。”  
“你又怎么知道？”  
“拍过七场床戏了，谁还不知道你的屁眼听了什么脏话会抽筋？”  
“……屁眼就和人的替身能力一样，加比，你既然在我没意识到的时候这么熟悉我的屁眼了的话，我有权要求你把你的屁眼能力也告诉我。”  
“你原来还没搞懂啊？我喜欢听公开强奸那类的脏话。那种，一只傻Alpha一定要在一群Beta面前占有你，这种套路的脏话。可惜导演觉得我不是很适合拍这种套路……他说想找你谈谈看……想不想演……”  
加布里尔已经无法维持S型的姿势，头一点点的歪了下去。杰克在他的脑袋触地之前把已经卷好的外套塞到了下面。想要叫醒一个刚刚吃了20根大鸟的加布里尔是不太可能的，而且杰克看得出他已经决意要在更衣室里睡午觉了。  
“是，我也很想演一次高岭之花老Omega。”杰克从加布里尔的柜子里拿出一条他储藏的土味珊瑚绒毛毯，“还是四十分钟叫醒你？”  
“嗯。对。乖杰克。”加布里尔的句子已经开始断断续续。“导演还说。想。第三季。直接第一集。床……你……”  
“什么？！”  
杰克漂移到了加布里尔身边，大声地耳语：  
“是和你演吗？加比？？”  
“是，还能，是谁啊……休杰克曼吗？……特效妆。腮红。”  
说完最后这几个字，加布里尔彻底地断电了。

(tbc 还有一次更新完结）


End file.
